Accurate Thinking
by suumongerboogle
Summary: Those should know that getting lost in thought while walking can lead to an unexpected outcome. SasuNaru COMPLETE W/ LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Hello LOVLIES

**Hello LOVLIES!**

**Title: Accurate Thinking**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Those should know that getting lost in thought while walking can lead to an unexpected outcome.**

**Disclaimer: Well, since Sasuke and Naruto fuck like rabbits. C'mon MasaSHE, lets screw;)**

**Uhm, I was kidding?...(runs from hearing low chainsaw noises.)**

**Finally, I write something that isn't retarded. ARENT YOU PROUD OF ME?! **

**Well, I'm proud of myself. I didn't think I would actually get around to writing something before Easter, because I kept pushing it off. Ugh, I hate yard work.**

**My nose is pierced. As of last Saturday aha. I'm also 15! As of last Sunday…**

**AND OMFG!! This is stupid to be getting excited over, but I watched the 51-52 Shippuden episode, And when Sasuke was inside of Naruto talking to the Kyuubi or whatever, The Kyuubi's like "Don't kill Naruto, You'll live to regret it."**

**I did my SasuNaru dance. Hells yes.**

**Sasuke is a dick. Stupid dick face. ANYWAYS! ON WITH THE STORY!! (it starts in Naruto POV.)**

Accurate Thinking.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I was obsessed.

It wasn't a normal obsession either. A horrible obsession over something un-reachable. An obsession over a certain...male.

I never had anything against people's orientations. Its not like it was my business, and hopefully, it never would've been. I didn't see the problem in dating the same sex either, but I never really thought about it. I kept my mind attached to other things.

Problem being, I had nothing else to occupy my head. So thoughts of my secret obsession reigned over me.

It tore me apart. Ripping the very flesh of my being, for all it was worth. He was unreachable, untouchable, un-mine.

Is that even a word?

I attempted to start on a diary. Something to talk to, er...write to, when the thoughts became too much to bear. Keeping a diary would've been a bad choice, flipping through pages of thoughts I left behind on previous days. I would then have the urge to re-read everything I had written, pushing past thoughts into my head where current thoughts were residing.

It was a confusing obsession. That was another problem.

I couldn't remember anything I was doing when he came around. His presence cleared my head, well...almost. Cleared, meaning he was all I could think about. At any given moment, my brain just shut itself down. It was like constipation, in brain form. My brain couldn't seem to shit out things I didn't want in it. 

Now onto problem: NUMERO TRES. 

Did I spell that right? 

He was gorgeous. Most wanted male in all of Konoha. Had about 7 fan clubs, each consisting of at least 3,000 girls.

3,000. What a large frikin' number...

And that led to another thought of mine; did they love him the way I did?

Could they ever match up to this feeling I get when I'm around him? 

The answer was no. I don't think any girls obsession could compete with mine. I grew up with this male; he had always been my everything. Would always be my everything, no doubt about it. 

Or at least, that's what I'm hoping for...

**xXxXxXxXx**

I had a problem.

It wasn't a normal problem either. A horrible problem that's solution was something un-attainable. A problem concerning a certain...dobe.

I had never thought about my orientation. I didn't really care. No woman had ever caught my eye, and guaranteed no woman ever would. I also didn't think about the fact that I would fall in love with a male. That's what lead to occupying myself with other things.

That didn't last long. So my problem constantly came back to me, shining on what little hope I had lying somewhere inside of that heart thing.

It annoyed me to no end. Penetrating my mind when I needed to think most. He was something that would never think anything of me. 

I'm getting ahead of myself.

I attempted a video journal. It was like talking to myself, when no one else would listen. Seeing as how that didn't work, because I constantly had the urge to re-watch my videos. I actually wanted to remember these fantasies that preoccupied my mind during most hours of my life. Giving me two problems to deal with, one concerning another...head that didn't think correctly, and acted of its own accord.

Ahem...

My problem had a problem of its own. He was a terrorist.

No, he didn't blow up peoples houses because they were from a different planet or some shit like that. He attacked my mind with a weapon of his own, giving me no room to think of anything other than him, bringing problem two up once again to say hello. Literally.

Unbelievably, he too was a wanted male. Unfortunate for him, he was a wanted male by other males. A female fan club was unknown of in Konoha for the astonishing boy, for an unexplained reason.

Too many goddamn U's.

Yet I wondered. Did anyone think of my dobe the same way I did?

Did they actually love him? Or did they only want his innocence?

I do both. I love the dobe, this is for sure, but I also want that ass of his.

He would always be my dobe. Regardless of all the fights, and insults we constantly seem to throw back at each other.

Or at least, that's what I'm hoping for...

**xXxXxXxXx**

A male on top of another male. 

A sight to behold truly, seeing as how the bodies of those very males belonged to none other than Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke.

Both seemed to lost in thought to contemplate that they needed to be paying attention to where they were walking, or the people walking in front of them. Thus led to them both running into each other, and falling to the ground.

Uchiha on top of the blonde. 

His bulge was all to obvious, and the blonde was blushing so hard he was creating a bulge himself without noticing.

Their bodies seemed plastered together. So close that if one was to move, some sort of pleasurable friction would be caused in lower areas of both males. 

They stared at each other for a while. It was like they were silently reading the others mind.

Shortly after, Naruto clasped Sasuke's hand, and they poofed out of public view.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Or at least, that's what I'm hoping for...

Ah, the depth of friendship.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**END!**

**R&R Loves. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke...stop touching places." Naruto whined as the black haired boy moved his hand further down the his abdomen.

It was by coincidence that they had ran into each other, and Sasuke wasn't going to give up this chance to finally claim the blonde as his own. It had been moments before that they were lying together on the sidewalk, the raven was desperate to feel that heat pooling in his lower body, and wanted to share it with the blonde that couldn't seem to get enough of his touches.

He removed Naruto's pants, and the only thing left covering his prize, were the orange boxers blocking the way. Simply, he tore them off. He was impatient to shove inside of the tight body beneath him, as that very body withered and begged for more force.

Sasuke imagined what kind of erotic things he could do with Naruto after they got together. It wasn't going to be a fling, and he was going to burn that improvise into the shorter boys mind. He smirked when he saw the flushed face of the boy that had been filling his mind all morning, and without any signs of action, he grabbed his chin.

The pink lips were unbelievably inviting, and he took the invitation without any hesitation whatsoever.

He shoved his tongue inside of the blonde's waiting mouth. He battled with the boy for as long as his lungs would allow, and finally pulled away. He laid his finger upon the hickey he had presented Naruto with earlier that day, and trailed kisses down the lithe body until he came to the fully erect member.

He experimented by slowly running his free hand's pointer finger down the side of it. Naruto cried out, and Sasuke decided to experiment a little more. He took his hand from Naruto's neck, and placed the thumb of it on the slit of the very member. He greedily ran his other hand up and down, watching Naruto's pleasure contorted face squint repeatedly.

Naruto began to whimper when Sasuke went faster. He was almost ready to come when Sasuke took his hand away.

"S...Sasukeeee!"

The raven could hardly bear it. His own boxers were growing unbelievably tight as his erection pushed towards the front of them, begging to be let out, and shoved into a tight body to find release. He took his thumb away, and quickly replaced it with his tongue. He swirled his tongue over the slit constantly, and without warning, shoved two dry fingers into a tight ring of muscles.

Naruto's eyes flew open, and he began to moan. He needed to come, but his sadistic lover just wouldn't let him. He couldn't hold it in when the raven gave a heavy suck on his member. His body began to spasm, and white liquid streamed out of his member.

Sasuke continued to shove the fingers inside, despite the fact that Naruto's body was trying to force them out.

Narutos face had become a very deep shade of red, and his member was standing erect once again. Sasuke tore his fingers away from the bud, and flipped Naruto over roughly. He couldn't stand the torture of watching the blonde's face, and at the same time feeling how tightly the muscles in his ass tightened when the fingers were shoved too far.

He grabbed Naruto's ass, and pulled the globes apart. Naruto turned too look at him with worry, and Sasuke quietly promised he would be okay. He licked the base of Naruto's balls, and moved upward towards the hole his fingers were recently residing in. He licked around it momentarily, and finally shoved his tongue inside. Naruto screamed out ecstasy, and continued whining as Sasuke 'ate' him.

Sasuke stood, figuring that he had waited long enough to be inside of his loves body.

He placed the head at Naruto's entrance, soothed the boy, and thrust inside. Naruto cried out in pain, but Sasuke knew the pain would eradicate as he continued to make love to the smaller male.

He thrust consistently, not stopping for a moment. He focused on the beautiful sound of Naruto's screaming voice, and the squeezing ass that was taking him in with every thrust. He hit Naruto's prostate, and the blonde's voice grew louder. Sasuke memorized the pleasure point inside of Naruto, and continued to hit it. He kept on until Naruto was a begging wreck beneath him.

Suddenly he pulled out, and Naruto turned to look at him with lust filled, puffy wet eyes.

"You, admit to me that you love me, and we'll finish together." The raven held sincerity in his words.

Naruto whined, and tried to shove himself back onto the erection he desperately wanted inside of him. Sasuke grabbed his hips, and shoved his upper body down onto the bed, with his ass sticking up in the air. He smirked down at the boy, who's eyes were filled with confusion. Probably wondering how he would state that he loved the raven, since his mind couldn't possibly be thinking otherwise.

It took moments before he heard Naruto scream out again, and it wasn't of pleasure either. He became impatient waiting for Naruto to respond to him, so he quickly smacked Naruto straight on the ass.

A large red handprint lay where he was hit, and he turned to see Sasuke waiting patiently as if nothing had happened.

Sasuke couldn't bear waiting for his answer, so forcefully, he shoved himself inside the warmth once again. Naruto cried out, and immediately spilled all over the mattress, Sasuke following inside of the blonde. Sasuke turned Naruto to face him, and bit down on his neck harshly. Little drops of blood fell from the wound, and he eagerly sucked them away.

"So, is there anything you want to say to me Naruto?"

The blonde smiled, and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes, seeing newfound lust burning once again.

"Yeah." he sighed. "Your a bastard, bastard."

**--**

**well, the long awaited, unexpected chapter 2.**

**I cant believe I wrote this, because its something I never have tried before.**

**Naruto does love Sasuke, but it just didn't fit anywhere… R&R? OH AND PLEASE, read and review 'Harvest Son'. Trust me, you'll like it :D**

**Btw, please review. Its so annoying to see favorited storys, but no reviews from the favoritors. :D it will make me happy, and possibly post more stuff like this.**


End file.
